


Popcorn

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo病了，Mark去探望他的老友，不料情况急转直下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。黑体字是梦境

        **他记得这次的AEPi，这是他认识他的那个时间。所有的事情都一样，除了他没有走出人群来与他结识，他主动上前却被他用眼神制止。**  
　　  
　　他病的突然，就像是被一场毫无预兆的暴风雪压垮了一样。Mark没有经历过过海啸，他想如果他和他一样健康着的话，他大概会用海啸去形容这场灾难般的大病。但是几天前Eduardo倒下后，就只能在医院中依靠各种药物、手术和医疗器械维持着残余的生命。  
　　他不是第一个得到消息的人。据说Eduardo在会议中突然倒下,没有任何预兆。他的员工说他前一秒还在和他们讨论，下一秒他就像被拔掉了电源的一样，先是拉耸着肩膀扶着转椅的椅背，然后就彻底摔倒在地毯上。  
　　第一个得到消息的是他的家人  
　　第二个得到消息的是他的亲友。  
　　第三个得到消息的是媒体。  
　　他们都在得到消息的第一时间赶往新加坡，他的家人是出于亲情和爱，他的亲友也许是出于礼节和友谊，媒体毫无疑问是想借由他大赚一笔。  
　　第四个得到消息的Facebook硅谷总部。最先是Chris手下的实习生发现了这条消息。不消几分钟这条消息就如蝗虫般扩散开来。Chris只不过是去冲了一杯咖啡，等他从休息室出来就发觉出了些事情。他从口袋里掏出手机刷新了下消息就知道了为什么。Dustin过了没一会儿也打来了电话——他从Sean那里得知的。  
　　最后是Mark。大概是因为正在Mark在忙着Facebook，或者他不想从别人口中得知Eduardo的消息。那天那个消息如粉尘般地遍布Facebook的每个角落，不过只有Mark Zuckerberg半径五米内依旧与世隔绝。  
　　他那天是在凌晨三点多回的家。在连续工作了三十六个小时后，他在一天之中大概最低的温度下，避开了几个找茬的酒鬼，他们其中一个长的有些营养不良的家伙吐在了他牛仔裤的裤脚和磨损严重的帆布鞋上。他在第三十七个小时的时候，刚刚拿着外卖的巴西炖菜从一家正常不会在这个时间经营的餐馆里走出来，又去便利店里买了一瓶复合果蔬汁，在他慢吞吞的往家走的时候，天空已经从深蓝色变白又变得粉红。晨跑的人被这天色从家里赶出来，Mark却是因为终于他那些亢奋的能量被耗尽了，开始觉得从里到外的冷才想起来他要回家去睡个觉。  
　　他回到了家里，把鞋子从脚上踩下来，光着脚走到厨房里，把外卖和电脑放在流理台上，从橱柜的架子上翻出了一个全新的锅子，把已经变得有点儿凉了的外卖炖菜倒进锅子里。他用一只手捧着锅子，从碗柜里抓出了一个大勺子，然后顺手拎起笔记本电脑往客厅走去。  
　　他把笔记本放在茶几上，连好电源，捧着锅子坐在地上开始吃了起来。  
　　有点辣。让他的胃有点儿不舒服。而且味道也没有他原来吃过的那种味道好，不过勉强还能咽下去。  
　　胃不舒服的感觉让连带着让他的心脏也跟着不舒服，他不自觉的用手摁了摁胸口的位置。  
　　如果不是炖菜让他辣的这么难受的话，Mark说不定已经坐在地毯上捧着锅睡着了。他伸手翻开他电脑的显示屏——一个Facebook的logo，管理员的头像是一个小小的看不清是什么的图片，不过Mark当然知道，那是Eduardo在他寝室里喝的烂醉在他床上睡觉的时候他偷拍的一张，像素非常低，照片的质量也不好，只有他能看出来那么一个小小的图标是什么东西。  
　　Mark输入了他的密码——caribbeannight 之后登陆进了系统，他的桌面上铺满了密密麻麻的网页，大多是一些新闻网站，新闻的内容也很一致。他又舀起一勺炖菜吃了一口，用触摸板开始把那些页面一一地关闭。  
　　他查看了下Facebook的状况——一切安好，本周的更新也做完了。他点开一个加密的视频文件，那其实是一系列杂乱的哈佛时期的视频，那是好多个视频融合在一起的。有一些是关于他的视频，Eduardo那段时间迷恋摄影，甚至Mark跟他说话的时候他都要Mark对着镜头，他那段时间总是傻气地跟Mark说那是他的眼睛。关于Eduardo的镜头就不怎么好了，都是模糊不清的，甚至有些都照不出脑袋，Mark那时候喜欢偷拍Eduardo。他们没有什么一起的镜头，少量的几个清晰镜头都是照片。  
　　他边看着视频又吃了几口，用勺子在锅子里翻来翻去找不到他想吃的东西了，就把锅子放在了一边。  
　　他怎么会倒下呢？他这么想着，订了一张后天飞往新加坡的机票。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　 **他在华氏二十度的天气兴冲冲地跑去AEPi找他，顺着台阶而下，推开门，他看见他有些醉意似的在手舞足蹈，穿的像个沙滩傻瓜。这个加勒比之夜，他没有像只喝多了火烈鸟似的向他走来，反而是去跟一帮亚洲姑娘搭讪。他连跟他炫耀他的终极俱乐部的机会都没有，哪怕他觉得他大概一直没听进去他说什么，但他其实也没听进去过他的话吧。**  
　　  
　　Mark从口袋又掏出了他的彩虹糖瓶子打开看了下——很好，都是草莓味的。  
　　他有些激动和兴奋，他总算有个光明正大的理由出现在他面前了。上飞机的前一刻他才打电话给自己的助理说他马上就要飞往新加坡了，Chris和Dustin都在前一天飞过去了，他猜这个决定可能会让他的助理手忙脚乱一阵子。  
　　新加坡的天气对于他来说有些过于潮湿。他觉得空气中水就像是集结成了水膜覆盖到了他的身上，又闷又热。从机场到医院的路上已经下了三场雨，空气中充斥着海水的腥味，活像那些鱼要占领陆地一样。  
　　他的雨伞有些破旧，有一个伞骨已经折掉了，这让他刚才在找出租车的时候被淋湿了一部分。去往医院的路上，雨伞上淌下来的水打湿了他裸漏的小腿，帆布鞋里潮湿的感觉也更加严重了。他想起了Wardo全身都被大雨给浇透跟他吵架的那次，他们没有谁对谁错，只不过是看见的东西不一样罢了。  
　　他给Wardo带了些有趣的礼物，人们生病了总是会收到些礼物不是吗？他这么做是确保Wardo也不会例外。除了那瓶彩虹糖，他的礼物其实还有一个蜜蜂公爵的小礼包，里面有一个大盒的比比多味豆几个巧克力蛙和辣椒棒棒糖之类的糖果。  
　　他以前从没送过什么礼物，这些东西也只不过是他根据几年前Eduardo的喜好买的，他原来吃到过一个肥皂味的豆子，那味道实在太恶心了，不过Eduardo过了一会吃到一颗呕吐物味儿的时候表情倒是精彩极了。  
　　他的病房里挤满了人，大多是家人和亲友，Mark没看见Chris和Dustin，他觉得他们也许在里面。  
　　“让一下。”他试着拨开病房入口处站着的人。这么多人在Wardo的病房里呆着让他感到不舒服，他觉得他们就像是带着悲伤的表情在围观街头表演一样。  
　　被他推搡的人转头瞪了他一眼，他没理会他们的目光，利用他瘦削却并不瘦弱的身材优势在他们中间硬是挤了进去。  
　　“Wardo，我...”给你带了礼物。他没说后半句话，举起礼物的兴高采烈的手臂在半空中突然刹车停止，他的表情有点像是被偷拍的闪光灯吓到了一样。  
　　病床上的Eduardo像是被人突然抽走了许多脂肪一样，他本来就很瘦，现在病的脸颊都凹陷了进去，他发灰的脸让他看起来就像已经死了一样，只有心电上微弱的心跳还在提醒着众人他还在此弥留。  
　　“你什么时候知道消息的？”站在Eduardo床尾的Chris看到了他有些惊讶地问。  
　　“他怎么了？”Mark直勾勾的看着Eduardo，看着连着他的那些管和线，看着正在滴入他的静脉的药和那些仪器。他对眼前这这些东西与Eduardo挂上关系有些不敢相信。  
　　“他病了。”坐在床边的女人出声道。Mark认得她，那是Eduardo的妈妈Sandra。她紧紧地握着他宝贝儿子的手，揉捏着他的掌心，时不时用手指碰碰他的脸颊，为他梳理一下凌乱柔软的头发。  
　　Mark觉得Eduardo指甲看起来发青，都看不出一点应有的粉色生机。  
　　“Mark。”Sandra抬起头看他。他看不出她恨他，但是站在她身后的Roberto Saverin却明显的防备着他。“你觉得他能活下来吗？”  
　　这让病房里变得更加安静了，连啜泣声都戛然而止，所有人都盯着Mark，就好像他的话能让Eduardo在下一秒好起来一样。  
　　他摸了摸口袋里的彩虹糖瓶子，把它装进蜜蜂公爵的牛皮纸袋里。  
　　他看了Wardo一会儿，他看起来真是太虚弱了，灵魂如同蛛丝一般纤细的残存在他的身上。  
       “他会死。”  
　　下一秒Roberto的拳头将他打到在地上，彩虹糖瓶子被摔开了，撒出了一地的红色糖豆。  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

   　  **“I need you.”**  
 **“Sorry the telephone number  you are calling does not exist.”**  
　　

  
      他昨晚买通了入殓师。他想和Wardo单独呆上几分钟，他想看到他稍微恢复了些生机的样子，但是Eduardo的葬礼不欢迎他。  
　　被画完妆的Eduardo气色看起来好多了，他看起来就像是参加完一个什么舞会后，蜷在Mark寝室的床上睡着那么安静。有多次Mark在偷拍这样的Eduardo的时候都有点想亲他，但是他没有那么做，他那时候有些害怕Eduardo会因此而逃避他，Mark觉得他了解自己的不足。  
　　他的皮肤已经没有弹性了，有一种可能像是记忆海绵或者之类的东西的感觉。Mark不敢再用力了，他只是用他苍白的有些颤抖的指尖去触碰着Eduardo的眼睑，他小心翼翼的，甚至有些期待着他的朋友会因为他这样的骚扰在下一秒睁开他幼鹿一样的眼睛，笑着把他的手拍开，哪怕他不笑都行。  
　　他不好。他的表情比他都要冰冷，他的领结就像是杀了他凶器一样，他过于严肃的躺在那里却又像累垮了似的那么无力。Mark轻轻地攥住Eduardo被人叠放在胸前的手，他用指腹摩擦着Eduardo手背。他的手凉冰冰的，指骨依然分明，他描绘着他掌中的纹路，他想起他抓着枕头一角的样子。  
　　Mark觉得也许是他晚上吃的咖喱太辣的原因，他的心脏现在可能因为胃被辣的不舒服在疼着，他以前从没像这段时间胃这么不好，他也许应该听Wardo的话，让自己的作息正常些。  
　　他说的一直没什么不对的，他唯一不对的地方就是他和他看到的目标一直是不一致的，而Mark到很后来的时候才觉察到这些。　　  
　　但他再也不会回应他了，从百万会员日那天他就知道。很多他的特权都在那时候被废除了，包括Eduardo的笑容，从那以后再也不曾出现在他面前。他觉得自己的舌尖发麻，感觉就像再也说不出话来。  
　　*  
　　等葬礼结束人都走了，Mark才撑着伞出现在墓园。  
　　他没有穿西服什么的，甚至都不如他在诉讼上穿的正式——他穿着在这新买的一双帆布鞋，不过鞋子因为频繁的雨水的原因，又变成了和被他扔掉的那双差不多的情况，他今天没穿他的牛仔长裤，也没穿来的那天穿的那件白色T恤，他换了条米色的短裤和一件蓝色的T恤。  
　　“我原来以为这辈子自己都长不过你了。”他低头看着矮矮的墓碑，把自己的伞撑过去了一些，“我很抱歉我那天没去接你。”  
　　刚被翻起来过的土地踩着有些软，雨水聚集在土地的坑洼处，被溅起来的泥浆把Mark的鞋子弄得更脏了。  
　　“Wardo，我...”他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，空着的那只手的不自觉的用指甲越来越用力的摁进拇指的皮肤里，他觉得自己的内脏就像搅拧在了一起，他的心脏就像是在被硫酸一滴一滴的腐蚀着。“如果我道歉，你愿意回来吗？”  
　　只有雨水敲打在碰击布的声音回应他，听起来就像是他在不停地敲代码一样，只不过现在听着这声音的人是他，他突然一种从Eduardo的眼睛看到自己专注于代码的冷漠背影，他想为自己辩解。但那什么都改变不了。他脑子里的声音对他说。  
　　Mark觉得自己才刚刚意识到他的Wardo永远地结束了他在这个世界的旅行。他曾在这个世界漂泊，他曾自愿为Mark停下过一阵子他繁忙的脚步，但是他们那场角力里，Mark把他掀倒在地。Mark沉浸在胜利的喜悦中忘记了他的本来目的——他想永远地把Eduardo留在身边，他想向他证明他足够优秀，他想告诉他只要有他就够了。只是他忘了Wardo也同他一样争强好胜。  
　　他用脖子和肩膀夹着雨伞柄，把双肩包一边的背包带从肩膀上卸下来，从包里手忙脚乱的翻找着几天前他要给Wardo的礼物。他拆开牛皮纸袋找出比比多味豆的盒子后，把书包扔在地上，雨伞也从他的肩膀上滑了下去。  
　　“我记得你喜欢这东西。”Mark把慢慢被淋湿的盒子冲着Eduardo的墓碑晃了晃，糖豆在里面哗啦哗啦的响了几声。“咱们可以一起找那些奇怪的味道吃然后互相嘲笑。”  
　　“Wardo。”没有人回应Mark，他终于没有力气拿那盒糖豆了，任它掉在地上被雨水浸湿。  
　　“Wardo，I need you，I’m here for you.”  
　　今天Facebook的页面除了一只卧在logo旁边的小鹿外，都是是灰色的。  
FIN.


End file.
